Legal Basics
Legal Basics Treść Oryginał= Legal Basics by Anchivius, M.Z.F. Ignorance of the law is no defense. Be forewarned that the following are but the most universal of Tamrielan laws and regulations. Your own local province or principality may have unique laws of its own. As a citizen of Empire, it is your right and responsibility to know and follow these laws of the land. Breaking and Entering: This refers to any act including, but not limited to opening, breaking, incinerating, magically transporting, or in any way causing a door, window, or other portal that has been magically or mundanely locked or which a reasonable person would assume to be so restricted to be passable, and the act (though the act is not required for the definition) of entering the house, business, or public location through said defined portal. The punishment for this crime may include a fine or incarceration, or a fine and incarceration. The fine and incarceration, or both, or neither, may be less in a crime of Attempted Breaking and Entering. A crime of Attempted Breaking and Entering is defined as an any act that a reasonable person would perceive as the preparation for, an attempt (whether successful or not, or perceived to be possibly successful or not) to bring about the opening, breaking, incinerating, magically transporting, or in any way causing a door, window, or other portal that has been magically or mundanely locked or which a reasonable person would assume to be so restricted to be passable, and the act (though the act is not required for the definition) of preparing or attempting (whether successful or not, perceived to be possibly successful or not) entering the house, business, or public location through said defined portal. Trespassing: This refers to walking, flying, riding, teleporting, floating, or in any way moving or existing on a property without the explicit written or spoken permission (or permission a reasonable person might infer) of the owner or caretaker of the property. The punishment for this crime may include a fine or incarceration, or a fine and incarceration. Assault: Any threat or attempt (whether successful or not) to do physical, emotional, mental, or magical harm or injury to another person, group of persons, or entity a reasonable person might assume to be sentient. The punishment for this crime may include a fine or incarceration, or a fine and incarceration. Murder: Any act of premeditated or malicious or premeditated and malicious (or an act that a reasonable person would call premeditated and malicious or premeditated or malicious) or accidental but criminally intended (or what a reasonable person would call criminally intended) purpose that results directly in the death (or destruction with implied death) of a person, group of persons, or entity a reasonable person might assume to be sentient. The punishment for this crime may include a fine or incarceration, or a fine and incarceration. Criminal Conspiracy: Any meeting, communication, or encounter with the purpose (or which a reasonable person might assume had the purpose) of preparing or arranging a crime of any kind (or crimes of any kind) to becommited or caused to be commited. The punishment for this crime may include a fine or incarceration, or a fine and incarceration. Vagrancy: Any act of idleness, disorder, begging, or conduct unbecoming a person with occupation, gold, or a home, (or occupation, gold, and a home, or occupation or gold and home, or occupation and gold or home, or occupation and home or gold), or what a reasonable person would consider idle, disorderly, beggarly, or unbecoming. The punishment for this crime may include a fine or incarceration, or a fine and incarceration. Smuggling: Any act of bringing in, taking out, teleporting, or causing to be brought in, taken out, or teleported an object considered illegal or, if not illegal, requiring an import or export tax which is not paid. The punishment for this crime may include a fine or incarceration, or a fine and incarceration, and will include confiscation of the offensive or illegal object. It may also include, but not be restricted to, execution or banishment, or execution and banishment. High Treason: Any act against (whether directly or indirectly, or any nonaction which results in circumstances, directly or indirectly, against) a allegiated sovereign or by a vassal to a liege, resulting (or what a reasonable person would assume would result) in physical, emotional, mental, or magical harm or injury in said sovereign or liege. The punishment for this crime will be death. Pickpocketing: Any act of stealing, taking, or, without explicit written or verbal permission (or what a reasonable person would infer as implied permission) an item or items a person, group of persons, or entity a reasonable person might assume to be sentient has on his, her, its, or their own person. The punishment for this crime may include a fine or incarceration, or a fine and incarceration. Theft (sometimes called Larceny): Any act of stealing, taking, or, without explicit written or verbal permission (or what a reasonable person would infer as implied permission) an item or items from a person, group of persons, or entity a reasonable person might assume to be sentient's place of residence, business, person, or other location a reasonable person would assume is secured from looting. The punishment for this crime may include a fine or incarceration, or a fine and incarceration. These are the usual, day-to-day definitions used by legal experts (like myself), but both the definitions and punishments may fluctuate wildly according to location and situation. In the Imperial City, legal counsel is available by persons like myself, but the provinces have no such system in place. Perhaps that will change in time. We can all hope so. As a final note: the Tamriel legal system has its basis in the civilized, reasonable credo uttered by the prophet Marukh in the first era: "All are guilty until they have proven themselves innocent." Were truer word ever spoke? |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Podstawy prawne Anchivius, M.Z.F. Ignorancja prawa nie jest żadną obroną. Bądź ostrzeżony, że następujące są niczym tylko najbardziej uniwersalnymi Tamrielicznymi prawami i regulacjami. Twoja własna lokalna prowincja lub księstwo może mieć unikatowe własne prawa. Jako obywatel Cesarstwa, jest to twoim prawem i obowiązkiem, by wiedzieć i podążać za tymi prawami ziemi. Włamanie i Wkroczenie: To odwołuje się do każdego aktu, ale nie ogranicza się do otwierania, włamywania, podpalenia, magicznego przemieszczenia, lub w jakikolwiek sposób powodowania, że jakiekolwiek drzwi, okna, czy inny portal, który został magicznie lub zwyczajnie zamknięty, lub który rozsądna osoba mogłaby założyć, sugerował, by wstęp był wzbroniony, zostaną przekroczone i akt (choć akt nie jest potrzebny dla definicji) wkroczenia do domu, sklepu, lub publicznych miejsc przez ten zdefiniowany portal. Karą za tę zbrodnię może być grzywna lub areszt, lub grzywna i areszt. Grzywna i areszt lub oba, lub żadne, mogą być zmniejszone w przypadku Zamierzenia Włamania i Wkroczenia. Przestępstwo Zamierzonego Włamania i Wkroczenia jest zdefiniowane jako jakikolwiek akt, który rozsądna osoba mogłaby postrzec jako przygotowanie, próbę (nieważne czy udaną, czy nie, postrzeganą jako będącą możliwie udaną), by otworzyć, włamać się, podpalić, magicznie przemieścić, lub w jaki inny sposób spowodować by drzwi, okno, czy inny portal, który został magicznie lub zwyczajnie zamknięty, lub który rozsądna osoba mogłaby założyć, by wstęp był wzbroniony, zostały przekroczone i akt (choć akt nie jest potrzebny dla definicji) wkroczenia do domu, sklepu, lub publicznych miejsc przez ten zdefiniowany portal. Przebywanie na prywatnym terenie: To odwołuje się do chodzenia, latania, jeżdżenia, teleportacji, unoszenia, lub jakikolwiek inny sposób przemieszczania się, lub przebywania na własności bez wyraźnej piśmiennej, lub wypowiedzianej zgody (lub zezwolenia, które rozsądna osoba mogłaby wywnioskować) właściciela albo zarządcy własności. Karą za tę zbrodnię może być grzywna lub areszt, lub grzywna i areszt. Napaść: Jakakolwiek groźba czy próba (nieważne czy udana, czy nie), by wyrządzić fizyczną, emocjonalną, umysłową, czy magiczną krzywdę lub szkodę innej osobie, grupie osób, czy bytowi, którego rozsądna osoba mogłaby uznać za rozumny. Karą za tę zbrodnię może być grzywna lub areszt, lub grzywna i areszt. Morderstwo: Każdy akt zaplanowanego lub w napływie emocji, lub zaplanowanego i w napływie emocji (lub akt, który rozsądna osoba mogłaby nazwać zaplanowanym lub w napływie emocji, lub zaplanowanym i w napływie emocji) lub przypadkowego albo z zamiarem przestępstwa (lub co rozsądna osoba mogłaby uznać za z zamiarem przestępstwa) czynu, który skutkuje bezpośrednio w śmierci (lub zniszczenia z zaplanowaną śmiercią) osoby, grupy osób, lub bytu, którego rozsądna osoba uznałaby za rozumnego. Karą za tę zbrodnię może być grzywna lub areszt, lub grzywna i areszt. Konspiracja przestępcza: Każde spotkanie, komunikacja, czy podejście celem (lub co rozsądna osoba mogłaby uznać za posiadające cel) przygotowania, lub zaaranżowania przestępstwa jakiegokolwiek rodzaju (lub przestępstw jakiegokolwiek rodzaju) do popełnienia, lub sprawienia by zostało popełnione. Karą za tę zbrodnię może być grzywna lub areszt, lub grzywna i areszt. Włóczęgostwo: Jakikolwiek akt bezczynności, bezładu, błagania, czy zamiar niezostania osobą z zawodem, majątkiem, lub domem, (lub zawodem, majątkiem i domem, lub zawodem, lub majątkiem i domem, lub zawodem i majątkiem, lub domem, lub zawodem i domem, lub majątkiem), lub co rozsądna osoba uznałaby za bezczynne, bezładne, błagalne, lub pozbawione chęci zostania wyżej wymienioną osobą. Karą za tę zbrodnię może być grzywna lub areszt, lub grzywna i areszt. Przemyt: Każdy akt wnoszenia, zabierania, teleportacji, lub sprawiania by został wniesiony, zabrany, czy teleportowany obiekt uznawany za nielegalny lub, jeśli nie nielegalny, w zapotrzebowaniu na podatek za import lub eksport, który nie jest opłacony. Karą za tę zbrodnię może być grzywna lub areszt, lub grzywna i areszt, z nałożoną konfiskatą obraźliwego lub nielegalnego obiektu. Może również skutkować, ale nie ograniczając się do egzekucji, wygnania, lub egzekucji i wygnania. Najwyższa zdrada: Każdy akt przeciw (czy to bezpośredni, czy pośredni lub jakikolwiek brak działania, który skutkuje w okolicznościach, bezpośrednio lub pośrednio, przeciw) przypisanemu suwerenowi przez wasala do seniora, skutkującym (lub co rozsądna osoba mogłaby uznać, mogłoby skutkować) w fizycznym, emocjonalnym, umysłowym, lub magicznym wyrządzeniu szkody, lub krzywdy na rzeczonym suwerenie, lub seniorze. Karą za tę zbrodnię jest śmierć. Kradzież kieszonkowa: Każdy akt kradzieży, zabrania, lub, bez wyraźnej piśmiennej lub wypowiedzianej zgody (lub co rozsądna osoba mogłaby uznać za sugerowaną zgodę) przedmiotu lub przedmiotów osoby, grupy osób, lub bytu, którego rozsądna osoba mogłaby uznać za rozumny, ma na swojej własnej osobie. Karą za tę zbrodnię może być grzywna lub areszt, lub grzywna i areszt. Kradzież (czasem zwana Przywłaszczeniem): Każdy akt kradzieży, zabrania, lub, bez wyraźnej piśmiennej lub wypowiedzianej zgody (lub co rozsądna osoba mogłaby uznać za sugerowaną zgodę) przedmiot lub przedmioty od osoby, grupy osób, lub bytu, którego rozsądna osoba mogłaby uznać za rozumny, z jego miejsca zamieszkania, zatrudnienia, osoby, lub innego miejsca, które rozsądna osoba mogłaby uznać za chronioną przed grabieżą. Karą za tę zbrodnię może być grzywna lub areszt, lub grzywna i areszt. Są to zwyczajne, codzienne definicje używane przez ekspertów prawa (jak ja), ale obie definicja i kara mogą fluktuować dziko zależnie od miejsca i sytuacji. W Cesarskim Mieście porada prawna jest dostępna od osób takich jak ja, ale w prowincjach nie mają żadnego takiego systemu wdrożonego w życie. Może zmieni się to z czasem. Możemy wszyscy mieć ku temu nadzieję. Jako ostatnie słowo: tamrieliczny system prawny ma swoją podstawę w cywilizowanym i rozsądnym credo, wypowiedzianym przez proroka Marukha w pierwszej erze: „Każdy jest winny, póki nie udowodni niewinności”. Czy prawdziwsze słowa zostały kiedykolwiek wypowiedziane? en:Legal Basics fr:Abrégé du Code Pénal Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki